Sona vs. Lucio
Sona vs. Lucio is a what-if? battle pitting League of Legends Sona against Overwatchs's Lucio. Introduction Wiz: Music is a beautiful thing. Capable of bringing people together, telling an entire story, and bringing a tear to the eye. Boometick: And, apparently, it's really useful when you gotta beat someone to death, because what can't it do? Wiz: This is the case for Sona, the mute musician in the League of Legends, Boomstick: And Lucio. Overwatch's Brazillian super DJ. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death battle! Sona Wiz: Growing up, Sona never knew who her parents were, having not even a memory of them. She was dropped at the doorstep of an orphanage as an infant, bundled up on top of a strange and peculiar instrument. Boomstick: Hey, that sounds like how I grew up! Except, instead of an orphanage, it was an armory, and instead of an instrument, it was a gun, but other than that it was totally the same. Wiz: Uh, right...well, Sona had been perceived as a good child her whole life. Even as an infant she never made a sound and rarely ever spoke to anyone. It wouldn't be until years later that they found out she didn't speak not because she was quiet by nature, but because she literally couldn't speak...or make any sounds whatsoever. Boomstick: The fuck!? You're tellin' me that as a baby she never cried and as a child she never complained and they didn't think something was up? Like no one ever asked her how she was or wanted her to say something, or, you know, she didn't just write to someone 'I can't fucking talk!'? Wiz: Yes, yes. I get that it's strange, but bear with me here. While growing up, Sona's caretakers would try to sell her instruments in an attempt to get her to...do something. It's not all that clear. Either way, through some strange circumstances, the instrument would always come back to her in the end. Boomstick: Like a bad ex, you just can't get rid of it, no matter how hard you try. I feel ya, Sona, I feel ya. Wiz: Hearing of the instrument, a woman named Lestara Buvelle went to the orphanage. to look at the instrument, and the child it belonged to. Instead of just taking the instrument, she adopted the child as well as the instrument itself. Lestara then discovered that Sona shared an etwahl with the instrument. Boomstick: Et-what now? Wiz: It's basically just saying she has a deep connection with the instrument. They're both basically connected to each other, one never being without the other for long. It wasn't long until Sona found out that she can do other things with the instrument, besides becoming a musical sensation, performing for crowds worldwide. Boomstick: Oh, you mean like being able to cut things in half with vibrations!? Seriously, that is one badass instrument. I need to get my hands on one of those. Abilities: * Power Chord - Passive ability. After casting three spells, next attack is stronger. When casting a spell, causes a buffing or healing aura. Basic attack is also effected based on last cast spell *Hymn of Valor - Fires two bolts of sound that deals magic damage. Aura increases magic damage, increases Power Chord's damage by 40% * Hymn of Perserverance - heals Sona and wounded allies. Aura heals Sona for two seconds after casting, and combined with Power Chord it reduces an enemies attack output by 25% for three seconds. * Song of Celerity - Sona's movement speed gets a boost for three to seven seconds depending on damage taken. Aura boosts allies, combined with Power Chord it slows an opponent by 40% for 2 seconds. * Crescendo - Sends a soundwave out in a line, dealing magic damage to whatever's in its path, forcing others to dance for 1.5 seconds. Wiz: Incredibly strange weapons aside, Sona does have a few skills up her sleeves that can help her win a fight, such as her Power Chord ability, which also is affected based on the spells she casts. Boomstick: Spells like the Hymn of Valor, which decimates foes with bolts of sound, and makes her deal more damage. There's also Hymn of Perserverance, which heals her and makes enemies not hit as hard, and Song of Celerity, which speeds Sona up while slowing down whoever she hits. Wiz: But her most powerful spell is the Crescendo, which fires an irresistible sound wave down a straight line, forcing others to dance for about two seconds, and no one is safe from this dancing fever. Boomstick: She fills people with the beat so much that they have to dance. I love it! Weaknesses: * Not capable of taking many hits * Not an offensive based champion * Spell buffs don't last for long * Usually relies on other champions to help her Wiz: However, despite her impressive powers, she has weaknesses, and they're fairly apparent. First of all, she's not really built for defense, and she's not supposed to be offensive. She's a support champion, after all. Boomstick: Yeah, and it doesn't help that her buffs don't last for that long. Just long enough for the other champions to come in and help her finish the job. Wiz: despite all this, she's proven herself to be a worthy combatant in the League of Legends, and a formidable opponent on Death Battle. "Her melody moves the soul, her silence sunders the body." Lucio Wiz: In the country of Brazil in the year 2076, the city of Rio de Janeiro was left devastated by the Omnic Crisis, which left the world in a very similar situation, but Rio was truly hit hard. It seemed like the city would never repair itself. Boomstick: Until two companies offered to fix it up. Calado and Vishkar Corporation. Then Calado's building blew up through mysterious means. Wiz: Most likely by Vishkar themselves, actually. Boomstick: Right, well, Vishkar would take up the mantle of rebuilding Rio. They said they could make lives for the residents better, but they lied. Never trust corporations, Wiz. That's my motto. Wiz: Using sonic technology to keep the residents in line, Vishkar incorporated a curfew, cracked down on apparently lawless behavior, and abused the population as a cheap labor force, turning the city into a kind of sweatshop. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Vishkar, there was one man who wasn't gonna take their shit. So he stole their technology, made it into a weapon, and led a rebellion! Wiz: And his name...was Lucio. "Oh, let's break it down!" Wiz: Armed with a sonic amplifier and leg armor, DJ Lucio would rise up against Vishkar, calling the people to kick out the industry. His rebellion was a success and he drove the corporation out of Rio, and, of course, the gun isn't just for show, either. Bookstick: With a four round burst fire, the Sonic Amplifier shoots these balls of sound at the target, which sounds not nearly as cool as balls of steel. Wiz: Not only that, but it's also possible for the amplifier to fire a huge soundwave, almost like a sonic boom, that will knock anyone back. Even someone like Reinhardt or Roadhog, which easily weigh at the very least three hundred pounds. Boomstick: And he will use that to knock you off of a cliff. Every. Single. Time. Seriously is that the only thing he can do? Abilities: * Can 'boop' people off of cliffs * can heal people with music * Can make people move faster, with music * Can run on walls with robotic legs * Smart enough to make the Sonic Amplifier and his leg armor on his own. * Can make a shield out of sound. Wiz: Well, no, actually. When he has to, he can switch between healing people with his song called Rejuvenescência, and making them move faster with his song, We Move Together as One. He can even amplify this buff further and heal even more or go even faster. Boomstick: Not only that, but he also has his ultimate, Sound Barrier. This sweet move unleashes a sonic blast around him and his nearby allies, leaving a shield of sonic energy which stops bullets or any other attacks. Damn, wish I knew loud music stopped bullets. I gotta carry a boombox with me... Wiz: However, even though Lucio has a unique set of abilities, he's not invincible, and he does have weaknesses. Weaknesses: * Low DPS * Not very armored * Inexperienced at close quarters * Sound barrier disappears quickly. Boomstick: Oh, like how his DPS feels like it's the lowest of all the heroes? Seriously he's like one of the weakest characters he's so lame. Wiz: Well, he is a support, Boomstick. He's not supposed to be offensive. Boomstick: Anything can be an offense if you try hard enough, Wiz. Anything. Wiz: Uh...right. Well, anyways, Lucio also does not excel at close quarters combat. His clothes leave little armor to protect him, except for his legs for...some reason, and his ultimate disappears in a total of about six or seven seconds. He won't have that shield for long. Boomstick: But even after all of that, he's still a very important member of Overwatch, and he's real good at helping a push, too. Thanks, Lucio. "I make this look good...real good." Pre-battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a death battllllle! Death Battle! Watchpoint: Gibraltar Sona walked through the watchpoint, looking around her environment with a look of confusion. She wasn't walking with a purpose, and instead seemed to idly walk about, through buildings and down the pathways of the facility. She wasn't what she was supposed to be looking for, if she was actually looking for something. To be frank, she had no idea why she was here in the first place. No one was here. There weren't towers, or minions, hell, there weren't even other champions. This was far different from Summoner's Rift. Unknown territory...not a good sign. Eventually Sona had entered an area that looked like some sort of armory? She could only assume that was what it was with all of the guns on the wall. This room was filled with so many weapons that she almost thought she took the wrong turn and stumbled into Jinx's playroom. Rifles lined the wall, revolvers on the tables, machine parts scattered around on a table, and a giant hammer that would put Poppy's to shame. She would love to get her hands on a hammer like that, Sona thought to herself. Perhaps this was what she had been sent to find? It would make sense. Maybe they were all getting an upgrade! Oh, that would be fabulous! It'd make the league even more fun! With a serene smile spreading across the blue haired girl's face, she walked towards the weapons. She reached a hand out to try and lift the giant hammer, or to at least see how heavy it was. Maybe Poppy wouldn't even be able to carry this... "Hey!" Sona's ears perked up and she turned to face the source of noise. A sudden sound wave was flying directly at her. Sona braced herself for impact as she was pushed back from the blast and into the wall behind her. A few guns cluttered to the ground when she made impact, but she seemed generally unaffected as she glared at the man who fired the shot. Pitiful amount of damage dealt. Worse than a minion, even. The man with the strange looking device in his hands had the nerve to wave at her, and even smile. The device opened up and he put some strange spherical objects in the device before closing it again. "Hey, good looking. Name's Lucio, agent of Overwatch. Now..." Lucio glanced at the table of weapons and then back at the girl. "Mind telling me how you got here? I mean, you got so far into the Watchpoint, so I'm wondering how you-woah!" Lucio had to dodge out of the way of the wave coming from Sona's weapon. The sonic blade flew past him, and through the steel wall of the armory, cutting through the material like it was butter. Lucio looked back at Sona and crossed his arms. "Well, if that's how you wanna do this. Sorry, doll." Fight! ' Sona made quick work of sending more sonic blades towards the DJ, hoping to finish this quickly. She wasn't expecting to get into a fight, but one must always be prepared. Lucio, however, had turned up the volume of the music that had been coming out of his gun. Sona didn't even notice it until now, but with the volume increased, Lucio was moving faster than Sona had anticipated. Fine, if he wanted to be fast, Sona can give him something to chase down. Sona looked down at her instrument and began to play a few notes. Song of Celerity. She was just about to finish her tune when she was suddenly hit in the face by...what was that, even? Whatever it was it had sent vibrations through her head, disorienting her. She shook her head as she ran through the song once more, her hand running quickly along her stringed instrument. Within the blink of an eye, she had finished, and was now prepared to fight. It wouldn't last long, but a short burst was all she needed. The blue haired woman would then charge at Lucio with a sudden speed, sidestepping out of the way of four more projectiles that were shot her way. Once she closed in on the man and his music player, she ran her hand against all of the strings at once. A huge blade of sonic energy came out and hit Lucio point-blank. Sona knew the strength of her weapon, and knew that an attack such as that should have killed the man, but instead he went flying out of the armory, through the doorway, and onto the ground outside. He had somehow managed to land on his feet and rolled in a circle as he stabilized himself. "Gotta say, you're good," Lucio muttered as he changed the song on his gun. The music made him more energetic, filling him with energy. He practically felt his wounds healing themselves. The Brazilian watched as another chord came his way, and this time he dodged out of it. "See if you can actually catch me, though." Lucio did a heel turn on his skates and zoomed down the path, towards where she had already came from. Sona hated backtracking, but nonetheless, she played the Song of Celerity on her instrument once more and flew after him. One way or another she was going to get this strange man. He had to be the reason she was sent here. Defeat the boss, get the treasure. Unfortunately, the music man was faster than her. She quickly lost sight of Lucio and came to a halt. The effects of her song had wore out, and she was left back at her admittedly slow speed. She slowly approached the cliffside, where she swore the man had gone to, and looked around intently. Where had he gone to. He couldn't have gotten far. Maybe she should-wait a second... "See ya, doll!" Sona turned around at the last second just in time to see another sound wave heading her way. She would have been thrown off the cliff had she not braced herself, mentally and physically. Instead of flying completely, she slid towards the edge of the cliff, friction slowing her down enough so that she didn't fly off of the cliff entirely. Sona was quick to react as she strummed her instrument once more. Power chords shot out of the instrument and straight towards Lucio. He dodged them without effort. Annoying, but she could manage. She plucked a few strings in a matter of a second and two bolts of sonic energy flew out of the strings and towards the enemy gunman. The bolts descended onto Lucio in a pincer formation, and the DJ couldn't go anywhere without getting hit. He braced himself and was knocked back and into the air by the attack. As he shot upward like a rocket, Sona began to send chord after chord to the DJ's direction. They dug into his flesh, tore his close and knocked parts off of his robotic legs. Sona didn't show mercy, and continued to attack. String after string was pulled, the chords continuing to knock Lucio into the air with a sickening, deadly combo. Blood leaked from open wounds and stained the man's green shirt. he couldn't last much longer. "Let's break it down!" The man suddenly plummeted straight to the ground, hitting the amplifier against the ground. There was a sudden sonic boom and Sona was pushed backwards. Sona flinched and continued to send chord after chord towards the DJ, but her attacks would disperse before they'd even get close to him. What was happening here? Lucio had activated his healing song once more, amplifying it to get him to practically full strength once again. He was able to close the distance between the two of them and began to unleash upon Sona. The poor woman was bombarded with bullet after bullet, vibrations running all through her body, making her feel disoriented and clumsy. Lucio refused to show the mercy she didn't have for him, and continued to unleash a torrent of bullets and punches the woman's way. Eventually, Lucio stopped. By the time he had finished, sona had been beaten to a bruised pulp, seeming to collapse into her instrument, her arms over it like a child with a toy. Lucio would say he felt sorry for the girl, but she did almost kill him just a few seconds ago. "Sorry, sweetie. Just don't mess with the best." Lucio chuckled as he began to walk away, though as soon as he turned around, he heard the familiar plucking of strings. It was quiet, barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. He spun on a dime and watched as Sona was standing up, seeming to be ready for more. Lucio pointed his weapon at her, ready to administer the final few bullets to end her, but Sona quickly brought her hand up and brought it down with enough force to cause the sound of her instrument to ring throughout the whole watchpoint. A sudden wave of sound came directly towards him, and right through him. It didn't hurt as much as her other attacks, but it had other effects. An infectious tune in his head, and his feet were moving against his will, then his arms. He was performing an entire dance routine without even wanting to. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Lucio exclaimed before Sona unleashed a bullet hell upon him. Chord after chord of harmful energy headed his way as he finished his single dance move, but that was all the distraction she needed. Hymn of Valor, Hymn of Perseverence, Song of Celerity, attack, repeat. Her music would slow down Lucio's movements, and he wouldn't be able to escape if Sona had given him a chance to, which she certainly did not. As she attacked the DJ, a chord had whizzed by and cut off the connection of his left leg to his body. Blood spurted out onto the ground and, a second later, the other leg would come out, also splurting blood. Thankfully for him, Lucio wouldn't have to handle the pain for much longer, because another chord would whiz by and hit him directly in the neck. His head popped off of his shoulders and fell to the ground, leaving a bloody mess that was once Lucio's body. "''This is over," Sona thought to herself. As she stared at her bloody handywork, she plucked the strings once again. Hymn of Perserverance. She felt herself healing up already. She turned away from her work and floated away. Now, where were those weapons again? The aftermath shows Lucio currently locked in Gibraltar's respawn room, while Sona shows Reinhardt's hammer to Poppy, Junkrat's launcher to Jinx among all of the other loot she grabbed from her conquest. Conclusion '''Boomstick: Holy shit! I did not expect that to be so metal! That girl's full of surprises. Wiz: While Lucio had far surpassed Sona in speed, being able to race Tracer casually and win, he was outmatched in everything else. In terms of power, damage and weaponry, Sona is the superior here. Boomstick: It doesn't help that one of the few things Lucio's got going for him, speed, can be halted by Sona in two ways. Her ultimate can completely stop Lucio in his tracks. Wiz: And her power chords, after using Song of Celerity, slows down a champion by 40 percent, which is devastating for Lucio, because as McCree and Mei have shown, slow down or stun Lucio, and he's out. Boomstick: And while they can both heal, to keep that speed advantage Lucio has to stop healing himself, and his mega healing amplifier takes longer to recharge than Sona's Hymn of Perseverance. It just wasn't enough. Wiz: And while Lucio's shield had given him the upper hand, it wasn't enough to get block Sona's attacks entirely, and given how quickly it dissipates, it would only be a matter of time until Sona cut through his shield. Boomstick: You could say Lucio had really hit a sour note there. Wiz: The winner is Sona. Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Musical" Death Battles Category:"Overwatch vs League of Legends" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Jackythejack Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018